


Alec, Please

by Liv_the_llama



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_the_llama/pseuds/Liv_the_llama
Summary: Magnus is concerned for his survival. He does what he thinks has to be done, but he's tearing up Alec in the process. Will they work it out? Can Alec do the job he was given?





	Alec, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters this will have but I hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

Ever since Alec and Magnus had exchanged those three magic words, life had felt amazing. The warlock and the shadowhunter were deeply in love, and what a love they had. The threat of Valentine was still hanging over their head, but they were doing everything they could to eradicate it. They were trying to make the world safer.

Magnus was worried. Alec didn't understand. How could he? Magnus didn't blame his boyfriend for being born a shadowhunter, but sometimes it was hard. Magnus knew what it was like to be a downworlder. Shadowhunters had always looked down upon them, but Valentine was taking it to a completely new level. Magnus's entire species could be wiped out.

It didn't take Alec long to notice that something was up. He knew Magnus. He'd woken up to an empty bed too many times in the past two weeks. When he asked, the warlock would insist that was nothing was wrong. Alec wasn't stupid, but he did know when to stop pushing.

Alec and the other shadowhunters were doing everything they could to stop Valentine. The bastard was untouchable. Whenever he saw Magnus, Alec was reminded of exactly what he was fighting for. He wasn't just fighting to protect the downworld. He was fighting to protect the one he loved. Magnus had been hurt enough for a lifetime, Alec knew.

While Alec was thinking about how best to protect his boyfriend, Magnus had other things on his mind. He loved Alec so much. He would never put his shadowhunter in danger. He also had to try and protect himself. He would gladly give his life for Alec's any day, but he was looking for alternatives in which they both survived. He couldn't see both of them coming out of a battle together. Magnus knew firsthand about the power demons had. If Valentine had demons under control, he could do serious damage.

That night, he and Alec were lying in bed. Magnus was the little spoon, the shadowhunter's body wrapped around him. Never had he felt so safe and warm. "Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah?" The shadowhunter replied sleepily, his voice deep and hoarse.

"Would you love me no matter what?"

Alec was slightly more alert now, staring at his warlock. "Of course I would! What's bringing all this on?"

Magnus turned so that he could press his face into Alec's chest. He inhaled his boyfriend's scent. It didn't have a description other than good. "No reason. I just wanted to hear you say it." Alec wasn't dumb enough to fall for that, but he left it alone. Magnus would tell him when he was ready.

Over the next few days, Magnus wasn't himself. His appearance was the same, but his personality wasn't present. Magnus, ever so vibrant and outgoing, was hardly speaking. He sat around, staring into space. Alec attempted to bring the other Magnus back, but he was nowhere to be found. It was only a week later when he decided that he needed to have a talk to Alec.

It was late. Magnus and Alec sat on the couch, their hands loosely entertwined. Darkly painted nails paired with pale, bitten ones. "Alexander," Magnus began. "I have to tell you something."

Surprised that Magnus was beginning a conversation, Alec turned to his boyfriend to give him his undivided attention. "What is it? You can tell me anything."

Magnus took a deep breath. "I've been thinking of ways of saving both of us in this war. I can't find a good way. Alec, I'm a downworlder. I am the one Valentine wants."

The shadowhunter looked at Magnus, panic evident in his eyes. "Magnus, what are you saying?"

A tear slid down Magnus's face. "Alexander, I love you and that's why I'm doing this. I know that you would take any seraph blade for me and I can't let you." His voice was so full of pain that Alec felt it in his heart.

"Magnus, what are you saying?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to Valentine. If I do his bidding, then he will offer me protection. The Clave will protect you, but not me. You are the only one who has ever protected me. I love you."

Alec jumped up. "Magnus, no! The Clave will protect you. Let me pretend to arrest you. You can stay in a private holding cell and it'll all be fine!"

Magnus only shook his head, the tears freely flowing at this point. "I love you."

Alec felt the beginnings of tears, but he pushed them down. "I love you too. Unfortunately, to love is to destroy."

They would spend one last night together. It wouldn't be enough.


End file.
